


A Gracefully Disgraceful Fall

by Momma



Series: FILLS n REQUESTS [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Sex, Shenanigans, Voyeurism, red rom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the first time you have seen this...This utter TRAVESTY of DEPRAVED and TRANSGRESSIVE BEHAVIOR from one so high on the Hemospectrum. And it is NOT the FIRST time you have caught THEM in places they SHOULD NOT BE when engaging in such ACTIVITIES that you are too much of a GENTLETROLL to comment on. And...</p><p>It is far from the first time you are seriously wishing for a towel and knowing that if you even BREATHE too hard, they'll know you are there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Eridan/Karkat going at it through Equius's eyes while he gets off on watching them._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Because a highb100ded seadweller and a mutant completely off the hemospectrum going at it would just be so depraved and transgressive and oh dear, now poor Equius really needs a towel, but if he went up to get one he'd miss the show. And they might realize he's watching them._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus points (and bonus bonuses!)_
> 
>  
> 
> _-this isn't the first time Equius has watched them having sex_  
>  +they're flushed, and he's one of the only two who knows (Kanya does too, because she's a quadrant busybody)
> 
>  
> 
> _-teeth/blood is involved_  
>  +the sight of Eridan's violet blood mixing with Karkat's candy-apple red blood really excites Equius, because it violates the caste system to decadently
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Another Fill. Cause, apparently when stressed, I write porn? Dunno. Again, old.

This is not the first time you have seen this...This utter TRAVESTY of DEPRAVED and TRANSGRESSIVE BEHAVIOR from one so high on the Hemospectrum. And it is NOT the FIRST time you have caught THEM in places they SHOULD NOT BE when engaging in such ACTIVITIES that you are too much of a GENTLETROLL to comment on. And...  
  
It is far from the first time you are seriously wishing for a towel and knowing that if you even BREATHE too hard, they'll know you are there.  
  
It is in the DEAD OF DAY...or, it would be if there was any actual light available, but that was currently negligent. This is a time when all Trolls are taking a respite from their duties, lounging in sopor and piles like dolls left from play. You yourself should be sleeping as well, but the MASSIVE HUNGER gnawing upon your protein pouch like some toothedbeast was more than enough to prick you from your pile. So, you ventured to the foodblock, grabbing GENTLY the JAR OF NUTMASH and a spoon, intending on fleeing back to your room to enjoy the treat. Only...upon the moment to leave, you saw through the crack of the roomdividinghingedplane the highest male of all males giving such SLANDEROUS ATTENTION to the one that you have not killed for...REASONS.  
  
Ones that you will NOT speak of now.  
  
...  
  
Or ever.  
  
...  
  
Oh, FIDDLESTI%, it is because the Highblood is FLUSHED FULLY for the INDECENT MUTANTBLOOD like GAMZEE MAKARA is flushed for the lowly TAVROS NITRAM. Denying them their MATESPRITS through ERROROUS DECISIONS is not something you wish to do. It would be worse than if NEPETA LEGION was suddenly gone from your side. No matter that she was a MIDDLE LOWBLOOD, it would BREAK YOU if she were to vanish.  
  
Eh, HEM...  
  
Back to the situation at hand...  
  
KARKAT VANTAS is being held down on a table in the Highblood Feedblock, arms locked around his Matesprit and teeth buried in the thick skin of ERIDAN AMPORA's shoulder. Your vascular pump is beating heavily in your bonecage like some MADBEAST and you cannot stop the urge to look. Look and see the violet drops flowing like tiny Earth Rivers down from one shoulder to splatter inelegantly on another. To Karkat's shoulder with the Highblood gently soothing fingers through his hair as he held them from toppling over completely flat onto the table. Then, as if choreographed, the Mutantblood laid back, prostrating himself to the taller male in a move you would never have thought of the vicious friendleader and Eridan loomed over him, teasing with teeth and nails where seconds before was cloth and now gray skin. And then...  
  
Those teasing teeth BIT the mutantblood and you feel something bubbling in your stomach when RED welled like gentle fountains and smoothly rolled down to the violet blood that trembled in small pools and drops on his shoulder and neck and now torso. Only to be smeared together when Eridan rolled against the other, shirt becoming lightly stained before it too was lost in the scramble of NEED and WANT and COPULATION.  
  
You think the world has dropped from under your feet and you loose a sense of sensation to the rest of your body except for the hot burning in your gullet. By the Queen, but you were TURNED ON...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know better, you would think this was on purpose... ((Just a thought from Equius' think pan))

You are distinctly upset with the insane shenanigans that are keeping you from not only going forward to your destination, but back because there are suddenly very distinct sounds that you know and really wish you didn't. Then the half-door makes a thud and, against your better judgement, you decide to take a peek. 

...

Oh, f-fiddlesti%...

Gamzee is there, Tavros Nitram on his knees and pushed against the door, using his hands to keep from smashing into the wood with every firm, solid, distinctly over-powered thrust of his hips, the brown blood moaning the High Blood's name like a litany or a prayer. Gamzee has his head thrown back, long neck bared as he grunts in satisfaction. Then those now indigo eyes open, and there is that grin of insane happiness before the Indigo blood winks and gives a particularly fast thrust and then Tavros is crying loudly, wildly, sobbing as Gamzee keeps it up and drops to his elbows as if bowing to the greater power behind him. 

In a sense, you guess, he is. 

But that does not help you as you stumble as quietly away as you can, hand over your flushed face, glasses fogged and crooked. While you do not see anymore, the noises are more than enough to paint a very elaborate picture of what is happening and you run in the opposite direction as if to escape the slanderous ideas that are suddenly crowding your think pan. 

But, then, you walk smack dab into another coupling, Karkat against the wall and legs wrapped around Eridan's waist, the Violet blood pumping into him and making him mewl like some purrbeast and nothing very suddenly makes sense. 

Because you want that. 

You want _that_. 

You want what they have so desperately, it hurts and curls dangerously in your middle like talons trying to rip through your stomach. But you stumble away. You move away, the sounds loud to your ears and not dropping but becoming even more so than what you would have thought. 

All you had wanted was to walk, to move through the place and clear your head. To view the nebulous sky and try and understand what it is you think. So now, you sink to the floor, legs up to your chest and lay your face on your knees. And, for once, you lament the want that is clawing at your belly and grasping your spine in tenacious tendrils. Oh, by the gods and Ancestors of the Ancients! You are burning! And so hot...

If you didn't know better, you would think this was on purpose... 

Please, let there be peace. Because you cannot take this torment, sexual and deviant, for too much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how many chapters SHOULD this be, anyway?


End file.
